<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price of Defeat by WestOrEast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899279">The Price of Defeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast'>WestOrEast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bukkake, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flying Sex, Impregnation, Monsters, Oviposition, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting on your own can carry risks. Like getting defeated, stripped and used as breeding stock by the monster you were trying to beat. At least Sailor Mars is getting some enjoyment out of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Price of Defeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The Price of Defeat</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>I grinned wolfishly as flames licked out and burned away a youma. Another one down and not many more to go.<br/><br/>Which was for the best, actually. As much as I was loving my work, it <em>was</em> taking a toll on me and I was starting to get pretty worn out. The chance to sit down and catch my breath over a bowl of ice cream or something was sounding <em>pretty</em> good right now. <br/><br/>Soon. Just one youma left, an ugly, half-fly, half-man thing. I took a deep breath and drew myself up, feeling the dregs of power still left inside of me responding to my call. Burn this one into <em>ash</em> and then I could go back home. <br/><br/>“Mars Burning Mandala!” I shouted, throwing my hands forward, <em>willing</em> the youma to die and for the night to be over.<br/><br/>The youma swooped past the small, guttering, weak flame that I made. My eyes widened as I tried to dodge, but my limbs were just feeling so <em>heavy</em> right now. I wasn’t able to do anything but grunt as the youma hit me, wrapping its multiple arms or legs or whatever around me.<br/><br/>“Let me go!” I shouted, trying to smack the youma. But with my arms pinned at my sides, I wasn’t able to do much of anything. “You disgusting little vermin!”<br/><br/>The youma didn’t respond. Not that any youma tended to talk much. It just started flying up into the nighttime Tokyo sky with me. My eyes widened as I realized just <em>how</em> high up we were getting.<br/><br/>And how weak I was right now. Even if I could burn the youma to a crisp right now, was I in the shape needed to survive a fall from this height? I <em>really</em> doubted it.<br/><br/>I swallowed and realized that the youma knew it too. Damn it, outsmarted by a <em>monster</em>. That stung. That stung <em>bad</em>. I glared up at the youma, trying to figure out what to do.<br/><br/>The youma preempted me. I gasped as I felt something brushing against my inner thigh, bare underneath my skirt. Something <em>hot</em> and <em>hard</em>. I looked down and saw something jutting out of the monster’s crotch.<br/><br/>I said <em>something</em>, but I knew what it was. The youma’s dick. And the only reason for it, him, whatever, to have his erect dick poking out was if he intended to use it on the beautiful Sailor Mars. Regardless of what I wanted.<br/><br/>“Don’t you dare!” I said, squirming around in his grasp before realizing that I had better not squirm around enough to slip away (and <em>down</em>) from him. “What do you think you’re doing!”<br/><br/>The youma didn’t answer. Instead, it’s mouth opened and a long, pink tongue came out to rub along my face. I shivered, the slobber sticking to my skin, from chin to forehead. And I could feel more of his hands or claws moving around my body, even as others kept me firmly in place.<br/><br/>“Hey, what are you doing?” I moaned, even as I felt him grabbing at my butt, his hands sliding up underneath my red skirt to grab my cheeks through the leotard. “How dare you!”<br/><br/>The youma didn’t say anything and just made a sound that might have been laughter. I scowled at him and kept on trying to shift around, to get free and get out from here. No way to <em>do</em> that was coming to mind and I didn’t want to try something just to see if it worked. Not without getting a free falling lesson thrown into the mix.<br/><br/>The youma’s cock was getting bigger and bigger, rubbing against me. And there was this strange <em>smell</em> I was noticing now, that was seeming to go right past my nose and into- well, never mind what part of me that was stimulating!<br/><br/>Instead, I kicked back and forth as I felt a pair of hands start to squeeze my breasts. I was <em>proud</em> of my breasts, how big and nice they were and how well the Sailor Senshi uniform presented them. And the youma was interested in them as well as a second pair of hands joined the first in playing with them.<br/><br/>I shook my head back and forth, wishing now that I had called up Sailor Moon and the others to help me clean out this nest. But all I could do was stay right here, a slave and prey to the youma’s twisted desires. And just from what I could tell right now, they were pretty twisted indeed.<br/><br/>For totally unrelated reasons to anything that was happening to me right now, I was getting turned on. I was getting <em>really</em> turned on and could feel how hot and tingly my crotch was getting right now, even through the nervousness and everything else I was feeling. I blushed hard and looked out at the city skyline, trying to tell myself that I wasn’t <em>really</em> feeling a hot, needy pulse inside of my lower belly. And that I certainly wasn’t feeling it because my body was getting felt up and a big, hard dick was pressed up against my lower belly and thighs.<br/><br/>Telling myself helped with that, at least a bit. There was still the <em>big</em> problem that I was completely and utterly at the mercy of the youma as his beating wings held me aloft and as his hands and tongue felt me up. I shivered as he licked me again, his tongue going down from my face to flick at my breasts through my uniform.<br/><br/>One hand was down between my legs, grabbing at my leotard. I jerked from side to side, trying to stop him but not trying to get <em>free</em> of him. That was a really delicate balance to strike and the thought of what would happen if I went too far kept me being <em>very</em> conservative.<br/><br/>Too much so, since he managed to pull the leotard to the side and his dick rested against my crotch. I had already felt his hot shaft pressing against my inner thigh but feeling it pressing against <em>that</em> part of my body was… really something else. Yeah, that was one way to put it.<br/><br/>“H-hey,” I said, weakly, trying to look him in the eyes and not able to decide <em>which</em> set of eyes I should be focusing on. “Stop it! I <em>mean</em> it.”<br/><br/>I sure didn’t sound like I meant it. And I wasn’t even sure if I really did mean it. There was this <em>heat</em> inside of me, that was growing hotter and more distracting with every single second. I twitched around, a lustful moan escaping from my throat as I felt the heat rising up inside of me and spreading through my body.<br/><br/>I couldn’t deny it anymore. I was getting turned on. I told myself that it was because of the youma, how he was doing this to me and not anything innate to myself. I hoped it was true. I really, <em>really</em> did. And I had no idea if it was or not.<br/><br/>All I could do, as I was left way up here in the sky, was dangle back and forth and feel the strong arms wrapping around me, holding me up, lifting me up and toying with me as I was used. My only hope now was that my energy would regenerate quickly enough to let survive the fall back to the ground after using some of that energy to kill the youma. Otherwise, I was completely and utterly at the youma’s mercy.<br/><br/>And what youma had ever shown a lick of mercy? I shivered again at the thought and swayed back and forth as I felt my breasts and butt and thighs getting stroked and squeezed, used and teased. And as I felt my pussy starting to leak, arousal running out of me and down my thighs, before dropping down onto the city below.<br/><br/>I had to hope that nobody was going to get hit by that. But that was <em>not</em> my main concern right now. Right now, all I could do was hope that I was rescued or managed to escape before I did something too humiliating and lewd.<br/><br/>The youma made that buzzing laughing sound again and ran a hand back and forth along my breasts, sliding underneath my bow. I shivered as his fingers brushed against my erect nipples. Even I could see them poking out through the material of my suit. He <em>had</em> to have been able to feel them.<br/><br/>Other hands came down to my legs. They wrapped around my thighs and pulled them apart. I squeaked as my legs were widely separated, showing <em>everything</em> off. I blushed and tried to cover up my wet crotch with my hands, but I <em>couldn’t</em>. They were trapped at my side, unable to do anything but open and close uselessly.<br/><br/>Then the youma slid his cock inside of me. I moaned, feeling myself getting filled up with its dick, the thick, large, long, inhuman shaft filling me up as I got <em>fucked</em>.<br/><br/>“Oh, you disgusting brute!” I shouted, trying to put some passion besides lust into the words. “How dare you do this to me?”<br/><br/>It didn’t dissuade him. He made that buzzing sound again and started to fuck me, his shaft plunging in and out of me. I moaned, feeling how <em>deep</em> he was reaching already. And he was going <em>very</em> deep inside of me. I could feel my entire pussy getting filled up by him as he kept on thrusting into me, pulling me up along his cock before slamming me back down in a motion that made <em>everything </em>jiggle.<br/><br/>And it felt so <em>good</em>. I closed my eyes, trying to deny it. But it was true. Just like it was <em>always</em> true. It didn’t matter who beat me. Youma, tentacle monsters, middle-aged men, bossy kids, whatever they did to me, I ended up loving. Just like the rest of my friends. We were all so <em>weak</em> to men or men-like things.<br/><br/>I shivered as the youma kept on feeling me up, running his hands back and forth over my body as he fucked me. He lingered on my breasts, making me watch as he rubbed and licked them through the white material of my Sailor Senshi outfit. It was humiliating beyond words as I got felt up and <em>used</em> by a common youma. Again.<br/><br/>And I could feel an orgasm rising up inside of me as I got fucked. I could tell that it was going to be a <em>good</em> orgasm, too. That the shaft that was plunging in and out of me, over and over again, was going to make me feel <em>amazing</em> in just a short while. I moaned in mortification at the thought, that the youma was going to see me cumming my brains out on his dick.<br/><br/>Maybe he wouldn’t care about that. Maybe he wouldn’t even understand what was happening. Or maybe he would laugh and laugh and laugh over Sailor Mars, a protector of Earth, shamefully orgasming on his dick and think of <em>new</em> ways to debase and degrade me.<br/><br/>I shivered and moaned, feeling the lust bubbling up inside of me, rising higher and higher on every single stroke. I closed my eyes, trying to deny what I was feeling and knowing it was a lie. That I was getting turned on from this, that I was <em>loving</em> this and that I was going to-<br/><br/>I came. I came <em>really</em> hard and I moaned as I did, feeling the pleasure rushing through me from head to toe. I shook in the youma’s grip, feeling my pussy squeezing down as tightly as it could around the <em>huge</em> shaft that was stretching me out. My thighs twitched and kicked and my nipples were digging into the material of my suit with an almost painful intensity.<br/><br/>I could see white flashes in front of my eyes as I came. My mouth was hanging open and I knew that I was making a long, low keening sound as the pleasure spread through my body. All I could do was cum and orgasm and feel my mind going blank as the sensation spread through me, from head to toe.<br/><br/>The orgasm seemed to last forever and when it finally died down, it took me a while to realize that something was wrong. And it took me even longer to figure out what that <em>something</em> was.<br/><br/>My costume had gotten a <em>lot</em> thinner and skimpier. I blushed and tried to cover myself up. My stomach was completely on display now and the only thing covering my boobs was a thin white top that would fall apart if you <em>breathed</em> on it. And it was practically painted onto my boobs, so clear and obvious that I could see my nipples waving back and forth as my boobs bounced as I got fucked.<br/><br/>The red bow that usually covered my boobs was practically gone as well by now. It was so small and thin that it couldn’t conceal anything. It was just a bit of decoration, like my earrings.<br/><br/>And just like my bright red skirt. I could feel it fluttering in the wind and I could tell that it was the <em>only</em> thing covering my crotch right now. And it was so low-cut that it wasn’t doing a very good job of it, even if my legs were pressed together and not so widely spread.<br/><br/><br/>I was a lewd, lewd sight, worse than naked, Sailor Mars baring it all. I tried to muster up the willpower to glare at the youma that had drained my energy but I <em>couldn’t</em>. All I could do was keep on moaning as I felt the shaft pumping in and out of my wet, hot, tight pussy again and again, stirring up my insides and making me feel <em>good</em>.<br/><br/>How did all of these youma know how to drain my energy and leave me in the tattered rags of my costume? It was so humiliating and embarrassing and knowing that the youma were loving the chance to look at my beautiful body, barely contained inside of the scraps left on me just made it <span>better</span> worse.<br/><br/>And all the while, the youma kept on fucking me, pumping his cock in and out of my pussy. I couldn’t do anything but take it, feeling the thick, knobby shaft stretching out my insides and making me moan as I felt myself getting <em>used</em>.<br/><br/>I shivered and looked into one of the multiple set of eyes of the youma. I couldn’t do anything else. All of my strength, all of my power and I wasn’t good for being anything but a hole for the youma to fuck while sucking away the last drops of my energy. It was so <em>humiliating</em> and debasing and I couldn’t think of a single other thing that I could possibly do as I was fucked and filled up by the youma.<br/><br/>“You, you stinking brute,” I moaned, closing my eyes and rocking back and forth as I felt the shaft pounding in and out of me, again and again and again, an endless cycle of <em>in</em> and <em>out</em>, “I won’t forgive you for this!”<br/><br/>The youma made a chittering sound. I knew that it wasn’t worried. Why would it be worried over a wet, naked slut in its arms promising revenge?<br/><br/>It licked me again, running its tongue up and down along my face, before sliding down to my boobs. Its tongue was big enough that it <em>could</em> lick my breasts, pushing them up with its tongue as it toyed with me. I squirmed, feeling assaulted on all ends and feeling so <em>full</em>.<br/><br/>Then I felt significantly fuller. My eyes widened as I felt the cock getting bigger inside of me. And the <em>way</em> it was getting larger was all wrong. I could feel something traveling up along the youma’s cock, rising up inside of the shaft. My eyes got big as I looked down but I couldn’t <em>see</em> anything. There was just my belly and a bit lower down, the youma’s body, right where we were joined.<br/><br/>Then the <em>thing</em> slid into me. I moaned as I felt my pussy stretch out, forced to take the object. I couldn’t tell what it was, but it felt <em>big</em> inside of me.<br/><br/>“What are you doing to me?” I whined, hating how I sounded but not able to do anything about it. “Stop it, would you?”<br/><br/>The youma didn’t even bother to laugh at me. He just kept on feeling me up as I felt <em>another</em> object traveling up through his cock.<br/><br/>The light dawned on me. He was <em>egging</em> me. He was pumping me full of his eggs, making me into a broodmare, a host for his offspring. I looked down at my lower belly, suddenly <em>very</em> worried over just how many eggs were going to end up being pumped inside of me. A mental image of myself, my stomach hugely bloated and giving birth, came to me. The end of Sailor Mars, nothing more than a way for youma to reproduce. What a- thought.<br/><br/>I shivered and squirmed around, trying to pull my pussy off of his dick. But I couldn’t manage it. I was held much too tight, there were far too many wandering hands moving over my body and keeping me exactly where I was, trapped and helpless and <em>owned</em>. I moaned in lust and shame, knowing that the youma was going to be able to do whatever he wanted with me and there was nothing <em>I</em> could do but take it, again and again and again.<br/><br/>And the youma had a <em>ton</em> of eggs inside of him. And it seemed that he was going to transfer every single egg into my pussy, filling me up with his breed. Turning me into- I didn’t even want to <em>think</em> about it, even as my pussy squeezed down around the shaft inside of me and could feel yet another egg sliding into my cunt.<br/><br/>I looked down at my belly and shivered. I looked <em>pregnant</em> now. It wasn’t much, yet, at least. Just a slight bulge of my bare belly. But there were still more eggs to be pumped inside of me and who knew if they would grow or not? How pregnant and swollen was I going to look when the youma was done with me, let alone when I- when I gave birth. That was <em>such</em> a humiliating thought but it wasn’t one that I could possibly avoid. If I was pregnant, then I was going to give birth. That was just the way that things worked.<br/><br/>And I supposed I was, in a way. I was a breeding bitch for this nameless youma, a tight, wet hole for him to shove his eggs inside of me and-<br/><br/>I lost my train of thought as the youma licked my breast again, making my stiff, erect nipple shift around as it was toyed with. I moaned, closing my eyes and gasping as the pleasure ran through me. It was just too <em>good</em>. I could feel my second orgasm coming on, taking form inside of me as the youma kept on thrusting in and out of me and kept on filling me up with his eggs.<br/><br/>His hands were still running all over my body. He was squeezing down on my large, heart-shaped rear, his hands digging into my butt and making me feel so <em>weak</em> and submissive as he touched me. I groaned, feeling the lustful energy rising up and up inside of me, making my brain tingle as I got fucked and groped.<br/><br/>I knew that I was going to end up in an even worse state than I was already in if I came. But there also wasn’t anything that I could <em>do</em> about it. Not when I was so far above the Tokyo streets and the youma was still fucking and breeding me.<br/><br/>All I could do was wait and feel the pleasure running wild inside of me, rising up and up until-<br/><br/>I came again. I gasped, my eyes rolling up in the back of my head as I felt myself squeezing tightly down around the shaft inside of me. It was an even better orgasm than the last one and I felt my brain go white as I was overwhelmed with lust. I squeaked, rocking back and forth, trying to keep my thoughts together and completely failing. There was nothing I could do but revel in the sensations running through my body, feeling like a complete and utter <em>slut</em>, a whore for youma cock.<br/><br/>Not just youma cock, of course, but that was the only one fucking me right now. Plunging in and out of me, over and over again as I came <em>hard</em> from the shaft inside of me. I moaned, staring into the youma’s eyes as I came, in one of the longest orgasms that I had felt in the past week.<br/><br/>By the time the pleasure finally stopped, I was practically naked. There were only a few tatters of clothing left on me. Gloves so thin that I could see my fingernails through them. A collar and bow that didn’t hide a bit of my boobs. And a red skirt that also didn’t do anything to hide my pussy or butt and <em>especially</em> not my long, thick, creamy thighs.<br/><br/>If I walked down the street like this, I would have been arrested in a second. I’d have had my hands cuffed behind my back and get taken to a dark place, surrounded by men and they…<br/><br/>I shook my head, trying to dismiss the thought. It still lingered in my head, though, refusing to leave. I shivered at the reminder of what a <em>slut</em> I was. And that I was getting turned into a breeding slut, a set of holes for the youma to use to make more youma.<br/><br/>And would those youma use me to make even more fly-like youma? Would I get fucked by the youma that had been inside of me, that I had given birth to? I thought that the answer was almost certainly yes and that made me shiver all over again at the reminder of how perverted I was.<br/><br/>What could I do about that but keep on taking this youma’s cock? Even if he set me down now, I wouldn’t be able to fight him off. My energy was almost entirely gone, drained away completely and utterly by the youma.<br/><br/>And replaced by these eggs. So many of these eggs, filling me up and making me, well, a breeding bitch. And there were still more sliding into me, slowly making my belly bigger and bigger as he kept on fucking me.<br/><br/>I shivered, looking into his eyes as he groped me, squeezing down on my butt with his hands and making me moan as I felt the hands digging into my rear. So shameful, so humiliating and so <em>hot</em>. I could feel my wet pussy clinging to his every thrust as he kept on using me. Kept on reminding me that I was a Sailor Slut, that I had spread my legs for so many different people and monsters before and it was no different now.<br/><br/>I moaned as I felt my boobs get groped, fingers running over them and sinking into my fat mounds. The pleasure was <em>intense</em> and I shivered, feeling the heat fogging my brain, making it that much harder to think or to do anything but be his breedbitch.<br/><br/>More hands were playing with the rest of my body. Stroking my thighs, grabbing my butt, doing all sorts of naughty, horrible, wonderful things to me, over and over again. I shivered and closed my eyes but that just made the sensations <em>stronger</em>. I quickly opened them again, still feeling the hands running over me.<br/><br/>And <em>especially</em> feeling the cock inside of me, pumping back and forth as the nameless youma used me, filling me up, making me his. I gasped, trying to cope with the feelings and not able to do anything but give in, to admit that I was a slut, that I <em>lived</em> for monster cock, for being stripped and defeated and debased and made to admit that my hot, curvy body was the property of anyone who managed to defeat me, or even find me when I was weakened.<br/><br/>That my pussy would always get wet for cock, no matter what.<br/><br/>That thought didn’t <em>actually</em> make me cum, but it sure made me feel pretty horny. I whimpered, wrapping myself around the youma as tightly as I could, feeling the submission and lust pounding through my body as I kept on getting fucked.<br/><br/>How much longer was the youma going to go for? How much longer was he going to keep on using my body before he was finally done with me? And when he <em>was</em> done, would he let me go or would he bring me back to his lair and keep me as a toy and a breeder? I had no idea and I had no power to resist either one of those fates. It was entirely up to him.<br/><br/>I gasped again at the thought that I was at the mercy (or the depraved whims) of a monstrous youma, that would be able to do whatever it wanted with me, that I didn’t have any ability to do anything but be his <em>slave</em> as he kept on using me however he liked.<br/><br/>I was getting <em>close</em> to another orgasm, I could tell. I could feel the heat bubbling and pulsing inside of me, spreading through my skin, making me gasp and twitch as I kept on being <em>used</em>, as I kept on being a slut, as I kept on getting bred.<br/><br/>Another egg slowly slid up through the youma’s cock into my pussy. Just like I always did, I moaned as I felt it sliding inside of me, stretching me out and making me shiver as my pussy was forced to take yet another large-ish egg. There was nothing I could do about it. I just had to keep on taking the cock and the eggs, over and over again as I got groped and used, my body turned into a <em>toy</em> for this monster as it used me.<br/><br/>How awful. How wonderful.<br/><br/>My belly was firmly pressing against the youma now. I had lost count of how many eggs had been stuffed inside of me by now but it had to be at <em>least</em> a dozen. And I couldn’t see any sign that the youma was slowing down. Everything that I could possibly see told me that this was going to keep on happening.<br/><br/>The youma’s hands were still wandering all over me, touching my boobs, my thighs, every single part of me that he could possibly get some enjoyment out of. And all I could do was tightly cling to the youma as wave after wave of helpless submission and arousal washed over me, again and again.<br/><br/>How many more eggs could I possibly take inside of me? It felt like I had already had a hundred, each as big as my fist, shoved inside of my womb. I knew that couldn’t possibly be true, but that was what it <em>felt</em> like. And almost what it looked like. I’d be able to see my feet if I was ever allowed to stand upright on my own again, but there was still so <em>much</em> inside of my belly right now.<br/><br/>And every egg that was pumped into me made me feel- I didn’t want to admit to how they made me feel. How good it felt to be turned into a seedbed, into a breeding bitch, how wonderful every single stretching sensation as my pussy was <em>made</em> to stretch out around the latest egg that was pumped up through the huge shaft.<br/><br/>I panted for air, my jaw hanging open and my mouth sticking out as I looked the youma in the eyes. He looked right back at me. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. All I could tell was that he was clearly and obviously enjoying this, as his thick dick stayed as hard as a rock inside of me, stretching me out and making me into such a slutty woman as he kept on breeding me.<br/><br/>I realized that the eggs had stopped sliding up his shaft and into me. I groaned in happiness. No more eggs, no more shameful orgasms (the best kind of orgasms), I could- do whatever the youma wanted me to do because there was no way I had the energy to escape on my own.<br/><br/>Which was when the youma started to fuck me again. I gasped, my eyes going wide as I felt his cock start to pump in and out of me, over and over again. I could <em>feel</em> my pussy getting stretched out by the bumpy cock all over again.<br/><br/>“No, please,” I moaned, even as my soaked walls squeezed down around him. “Please, can’t you, ohhhhhh!”<br/><br/>Cumming while I was begging him to stop kind of undermined my case, I had to admit. But I couldn’t stop myself from orgasming. Not when it felt this <em>good</em> to cum. I shivered from head to toe as I felt the pleasure pumping inside of me, scraping my insides raw as I felt the orgasm rushing through me. I shivered in the youma’s grip as that much more strength fled out of me, leaving me that much weaker and that much more helpless to resist the youma’s endlessly perverted and lustful attentions.<br/><br/>I was already so drained of magical energy that the latest orgasm didn’t actually do all that much to rob me of my costume. I was left with the same threadbare, tattered remnants that I had been wearing before. I shivered at the thought of how <em>little</em> I was wearing and how pregnant I looked and how much of a slut I looked like. And the youma wasn’t even done with me yet. What new things was he going to force on me, what new indignities I was I going to cum hard to as he made me his?<br/><br/>And the youma didn’t give the <em>slightest</em> hint that it cared anything about me or my orgasm at all. It just kept on fucking me, kept on running its tongue and hands all over my body, kept on turning me into such a lewd woman without any sense of what was right or wrong.<br/><br/>My nipples had been so stiff for so long that they <em>ached</em> right now. And feeling the youma’s fingers and tongue running over them was awful and wonderful as the bolts of sensation that traveled through me just made me feel that much more weak and helpless in the face of everything that was being done to me. Just like having my ass toyed with, my fat cheeks getting the fingers of the youma dug in deeply to them.<br/><br/>The youma grunted and started to cum inside of me. What little fight was still left in my body completely went out of me at that. The splashes of thick, hot semen landing on my soaking wet inner walls were just so <em>good</em>. I whined in the back of my throat as I felt the semen covering my insides, turning me into a lewd bitch in heat as my eyes rolled up in the back of my head.<br/><br/>There, there was just so much inside of me. There was just so much, especially with the eggs already making my belly swell from everything that was happening to me. The muscles in my legs clenched and relaxed as I felt the semen pouring through my body, filling me up, flowing into whatever spaces the eggs hadn’t already stuffed and stretched out.<br/><br/>And even as the eggs got covered with the thick, sticky, hot cum, I could feel them grow hotter as well. I gasped, realizing what was happening. I might not have had Sailor Mercury’s grounding in biology and magical theory, but I had still picked a few things up after all the time spent wearing the fuka.<br/><br/>The youma was fertilizing the eggs. Now that he had filled his slut up, he was making sure that the eggs would be able to grow inside of me, getting bigger and bigger and using my body to nourish them until they were ready to be expelled.<br/><br/>What a <em>horrible</em> thought. That hadn’t even happened to Sailor Saturn when she had been captured for a straight month by a mad doctor to demonstrate the various breeding methods of magical creatures. I moaned, my legs weakly jerking back and forth as I felt the cum starting to drip out of me and cling to my legs.<br/><br/>And the youma didn’t give a damn about what I felt or wanted. All that mattered to him was that I was far too weak to dream of resisting and that all I could do was whatever he wanted me to do. And I could tell that there was <em>plenty</em> that the youma was going to be doing to me. Maybe up here, with the ceaseless hum of his wings, maybe down in wherever he took me. <br/><br/>But I wasn’t going to have any choice but to let him use my body in whatever way he could possibly want.<br/><br/>What another devastating loss for Sailor Mars!</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>I looked down at my belly and moaned. That was about the only thing that I <em>could</em> do. I was just feeling so <em>full</em>. And there wasn’t any strength left in my arms at all. All I could do was lay here in this warehouse and give birth. Let my body be used a breeding machine for this youma.<br/><br/>Another contraction rippled through my body and I moaned as I felt another egg inside of me slowly start to slip down. I spread my legs as far apart as I possibly could, doing my best to expel the eggs.<br/><br/>I didn’t think that I was <em>addicted</em> to the feeling of giving birth to eggs. But it was possible that I was. It felt <em>really</em> good to feel the large, smooth eggs slowly sliding down my stretched pussy, pressing against my wet, sensitive walls. I had cum three times already and have pushed out four eggs. And two of those orgasms had been on the last egg.<br/><br/>There were still so <em>many</em> eggs left inside of me. I looked down at my large belly and shivered. So many eggs still making me so <em>big</em> and full. What was I going to <em>do</em> as I kept on giving birth, pumping out egg after egg? Would I even be able to remember my own name at the end of it all, or would I be nothing more than a drooling mess, legs widely and lewdly spread, showing off my gaping, soaked pussy?<br/><br/>I moaned at the thought as my head knocked against the concrete wall behind me. The empty warehouse that I had spent the last week in wasn’t very attractive. But my thoughts hadn’t been asked for even once by the youma. It just fucked me, using my mouth and pussy and ass and tits, over and over again.<br/><br/>It hadn’t put any more eggs inside of me after that first night. I had just been left to get <em>big</em>, to slowly feel and see my belly getting larger and larger as I felt the eggs growing inside of me. And to feel the fertilizing cum the youma had get pumped all over me.<br/><br/>That was what I had been living on. A couple of times every day, I’d be forced to lick up the thick, sticky, slightly salty and slightly sweet cum that got pumped all over my face and my boobs. And that would be my meal. Pushing up one of my tits, running my tongue back and forth along my boob, licking up the semen that had covered me.<br/><br/>And the youma would watch the entire thing. I could tell that he <em>loved</em> seeing me doing that, debasing myself in front of him. After he had used my mouth or tits or whatever, fucking some part of my body, making me wrap my lips or my boobs around his shaft, <em>then</em> he’d get to watch me licking up his cum like it was the best thing in the world.<br/><br/>It was <em>so</em> embarrassing and degrading and I did it anyway. Because what else could I possibly do? I still needed to eat and there was just no way that I could leave the warehouse. Not with how little energy I had. The youma made sure of <em>that</em>. That whatever dregs of energy I had left after nurturing the eggs swelling inside of my belly were drained by him. I was completely limp and powerless, completely reliant on the youma to pump his cum on me just for a snack.<br/><br/>I moaned as I felt the pleasure from my mind and from my body swelling up inside of me. I threw my head back and <em>strained</em> as I felt the egg slowly sliding down inside of me. I was panting heavily, sweat standing out all over my skin as I felt the orgasm coming from what I was doing.<br/><br/>Bit by bit, the egg slid down inside of me. The way it was pressing against my inner walls, I didn’t have any choice but to cum.<br/><br/>And that was exactly what happened. I moaned as I felt the pleasure peak inside of me, rushing through my body. I gasped, squirming around as much as I could as I felt the climax make my body shake and shiver.<br/><br/>My pussy squeezed down around the egg that was slipping through my body, pushing it out a bit faster. And that made me feel <em>really</em> good as well. I kept on squirming, kept on <em>trying</em> to do something, anything, even if my brain couldn’t think of what.<br/><br/>And I couldn’t. All I could do was keep on laying on this concrete floor, giving birth again and again and again. That was all I was good for.<br/><br/>I was sure that as soon as I was done giving birth to these eggs, the youma would be fucking me again. Maybe he would take me in the same way he had last time, way up high, above the city. Or maybe he would use me in a new way, bending me over and fucking me from behind like I was a literal bitch. Or maybe- there was just no way to run my mind over every single way that the youma could make use of me. There were just too many options and the youma was certain to do his best to try out every single one for as long as he kept me with him.<br/><br/>We had already done a pretty thorough run-through of how I could take his dick between my fat tits or in my mouth. But… I knew from experience how many ways there were to fuck a lady’s pussy. And then there was my ass. He hadn’t touched that yet, but how long, really, would that last? Sooner or later, I was going to feel that thick cock spearing deep inside of my rear, I knew. Hopefully he wouldn’t try to egg me when he took my ass, but the thought of what that would feel like was… really something to consider. Yeah, that was <em>one</em> way to put it.<br/><br/>I shivered at the thought as I forced another egg down through my pussy. It was almost happening on its own by now, really. I had gotten <em>so</em> used to giving birth to these eggs that my body was doing it without me even really thinking about. I had no idea if that was good or not.<br/><br/>Probably it was, since every squeeze and every push sent hot <em>tingles</em> through my body, tingles that made me feel <em>really</em> good as I felt yet another smooth, oval egg sliding down through my stretched, wet pussy. I moaned, throwing my head back and trying to spread my legs a bit further apart as I felt the egg traveling down inside of me.<br/><br/>It was obvious how good I was feeling from this. What other reason could there be for me lifting my hands to play with my boobs? I shivered, flushing in shame under the gaze of the youma as it stared at me. But I still squeezed down on my fat, soft, sensitive boobs.<br/><br/>Technically, there was a bit of white cloth covering my tits. In reality, though, it was so thin that it looked flesh-covered and I could barely even feel it, with my hands or with my boobs. And that was almost the only thing that I was wearing. I hadn’t really been allowed to recover the magical energy that the youma kept on draining out of me and the tattered remnants of my costume were the only thing that I had been wearing ever since I had been brought to this warehouse.<br/><br/>What <em>exactly</em> that meant for my clothes had varied over the past week. Sometimes, like now, it meant the thinnest, skimpiest amount of material possible over my tits. Other times, it meant that there was a red skirt that was more of a belt, that didn’t even begin to hide my pussy or my butt. Other times it meant that there was a thong and nothing more, hidden from behind by my butt and so thin and full of holes in the front that the youma (or me) could slide a finger right through and fill up my pussy.<br/><br/>Something that always stayed the same was the undeniable proof that I was almost naked, that my full, curvy body was on constant display to the youma. And he always enjoyed what little I was wearing. His cock would get hard and wave back and forth as he stared at me and then he’d be fucking my tits or my mouth, giving me another meal even if I wasn’t hungry.<br/><br/>Speaking of food… I shivered as I squeezed down on my boobs. A small amount of milk trickled out of my tits and was soaked up by the material over my udders. I couldn’t believe that I was leaking milk now. My body must have thought that I was <em>actually</em> pregnant, with a human (or some sort of mammal) child. And so it was making a bit of milk. Not a lot, not nearly as much as it could have, but it was still another shamefully erotic thing that was happening to me. And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it beyond relieve the pressure that built up every now and then and get a bit of pleasure out of it.<br/><br/>So I dug my hands into my breasts, a bit more of a milking motion than my usual masturbation and moaned again as some more milk was forced out of my tits and as the egg inside of me dropped a bit lower down. My feet were kicking and I was losing the ability to think as the pleasure washed away the foundations of my mind. All I could do was keep on feeling <em>good</em> as the orgasm built up inside of me, slowly growing stronger and stronger as I felt the egg getting closer and closer to my lower lips.<br/><br/>It was a <em>struggle</em> to get the egg through them and out of me and it was something that the youma didn’t help a bit with. He just watched me, his erect cock swaying back and forth. I knew that as soon as I was done, as soon as my womb was empty, he was going to go right back to trying to fill me up, making me his breeding bitch once again. I wasn’t even going to get an hour’s worth of rest between giving birth to his first round of spawn and getting impregnated with the second.<br/><br/>For totally unrelated reasons, I came right then and there. I moaned, my hands digging down into my large, soft breasts as I felt the pleasure washing through me like a tsunami. I shook back and forth, gasping loudly as I felt the lust pounding inside of me, pouring through me and making stars appear and vanish in front of my eyes. It was <em>great</em> and I weakly whined in the back of my throat as all thought fled. I was left as nothing more than an animal, a lustful beast that wanted more and more pleasure.<br/><br/>By the time I finally managed to start thinking again, the next egg was almost ready to plop out of me. I was barely even able to understand what I was feeling, my brain was feeling so scrambled. There was just so <em>much</em> going on inside of me right now and the only thing I could possibly do was take it, let it happen to me and be the good, obedient breeding cow for the youma. That was all Sailor Mars was in the end, it seemed. A hole to be fucked and used to make more youma.<br/><br/>I told myself that I wasn’t getting turned on from that thought and that the arousal pouring out of me was from something else. I knew I was lying and so would anyone else who listened to what I had to say. Being a slave was just so <em>exciting</em> and spoke to me on such a deep level. I gasped as another orgasm built up inside of me, an unknowable amount of time after the first one had already made me feel so <em>good</em> and so <em>weak</em> and so <em>brainless</em>.<br/><br/>I had no idea how long it took for me to give birth to all of the eggs inside of me. There were just so <em>many</em> of them and I came so many times and after so many of those orgasms, I lost the ability to think like a human being. All I could say for certain was that, eventually, there was a large pile of glistening eggs sitting in between my widely spread legs.<br/><br/>I shivered as I stared down at them, knowing that each and every single one of those had come out of me. And that when they hatched, it probably wouldn’t take long at all before the newborn youma wanted to do the same thing to me that their parent had. And that I, of course, would let them. Because what else could I possibly do?<br/><br/>I didn’t have enough energy in me to do more than twitch as the door on the far wall was kicked open. I <em>did</em> smile and sit up a bit as I saw Sailor Moon storming through the door with the rest of my friends close behind her. The youma boggled at them and rose himself up to his full height.<br/><br/>Then he disintegrated in a single gesture from Sailor Moon. There wasn’t even <em>ash</em> left. Just a faint smell of ozone that quickly vanished. I shook my head and looked at where he had been standing and then at Sailor Moon.<br/><br/>They were all rushing towards me. Sailor Jupiter picked me up, making me moan and giving me a <em>great</em> excuse to press my face against her sizeable chest.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, Sailor Mars,” Sailor Moon said, stroking the back of my head. “You’re safe now. We’ve rescued you.”<br/><br/>Yep. They had. And pretty soon it would be my turn to rescue, let’s say, Sailor Venus from the gang of middle-aged perverts that had captured her and tied her up.<br/><br/>It was all part of the job of being a Sailor Senshi. And I wouldn’t miss it for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>